Co-Worker Love
by FairSOLDIERLover
Summary: Cloud finds a new love during one of his missions with Zack. Cloud worries if Zack will approve of them or will he turn his back on his friend. ShinRa finds out and causes more problems then Cloud was was willing to deal with There are LEMON scenes! just thought you should be warned. This is a request by BillyZhao
1. Modeohiem

**Hello everyone. This is a requested story by BillyZhao. Now I will tell you in advance that this story has some Lemon scenes in it. So if you don't like Lemon scenes then DON'T READ. I am sorry BillyZhao if you don't like them, I have them labeled so that you can skip them if you wish. This is a multi chapter story!**

**This is rated M for a reason, not only for the sexual content but for the strong language.**

**Please Favorite and Review.**

* * *

**Co-worker Love**

Modeohiem

Cloud waited in the lobby for Zack who was off getting their morning mission. Cloud honestly hated morning missions and even hated it more when it was on a Saturday. Aerith hated it just as much since it meant she wouldn't get to see Zack again till a weekend that he was actually off. ShinRa was being an ass and started butting into all of the SOLDIER's lives. Zack returned and they both requested a helicopter at the front desk, Zack began going over the mission with Cloud while they walked to the landing pad.

"This is dumb Zack. We are working on a Saturday and I am sure this is coming out of our Christmas bonuses." Cloud was furious about having to work at 6 in the morning.

"Cloud we don't get a Christmas bonus anyway!" Zack laughed at his blonde friend.

"See! I knew it! The cheep bastards!" Cloud had gone from some what calm to irate.

"Calm down Cloud. You need to get laid to let go of some of that stress and I know that perfect place since we are going to me in the area anyway." Zack laid a "gentle" hand on Cloud's shoulder as he hopped into the helicopter, Cloud stumbled to keep his balance.

"Ass" but it seemed that Cloud's words were falling on deaf ears.

"To Costa del Sol! Reno step on it!" Zack laughed at the red head's face as Cloud climbed into the chopper before Reno flew off.

"Costa del Sol isn't where your mission is Fair" Reno thought that he would state the obvious.

"I know that, I just need to go see someone really quick." Zack looked out the window as they headed to Costa del Sol.

Reno landed in Costa del Sol and Zack pulled Cloud out of the chopper, Reno was completely bemused about the turn of events. Cloud fought Zack as he was being drug down the street.

"Zack you have lost your mind! I don't need to get laid! You need to get laid!" Cloud slammed on his breaks trying to get Zack to let go of his now bruised wrist.

"Okay I admit it! I need to get laid, it's not my fault I respect my girlfriends wishes by waiting for her to be ready." Zack had finally lost his mind, Cloud had never seen anyone as flustered because they hadn't has sex in a long time. Angeal and Sephiroth were an exception, Cloud didn't think that thye had ever been laid since they joined SOLDIER.

"Zack, you know that you can find relief right?" Cloud knew that she was basically telling Zack to cheat on Aerith.

"NO! That is just absurd! I wouldn't cheat on Aerith, you jack ass." Zack gave him a rather hurt look, and shook his head at Cloud. How insensitive!

"Sorry I know that was dumb of me to ask that of you, I know that you are loyal to Aerith." Cloud hung his head. "Can we just go back to the chopper so we can go get our important mission done?" Cloud pointed back at the chipper with a puppy dog look on his face, usually that was Zack's job to give Angeal the puppy dog act.

"Yeah I guess that we can go back since you don't want to get laid. Jackass." Zack laughed at Cloud as he gave him a pat on the back.

"Would you stop calling me a jackass, you jackass." Cloud laughed, Zack and Cloud ran back to the chopper.

Zack was slightly surprised to see Cissnei in the chopper when they came back, but at the same time he wasn't. Cissnei had a crush on Reno, well that was the last thing that Zack knew till he stopped listening to the Turks all together, Tseng was the worst of all the Turks. Cloud was friends with Reno and Rude but he thought that they were a little self centered. Zack on the other hand thought that the Turks were just always in the way and that they shouldn't have anything to so with SOLDIER's missions and jobs. The Turks had their mission and for the most part they were baby sitters for the First Class, which pissed Zack off beyond belief.

"Zack why do you always give me the dirtiest of looks. I thought that you were a loving guy." Cissnei laughed at the irritation in his face.

" Because I don't need a babysitter." Zack sat back into his seat and looked out the window, Cloud sat next to Zack and noticed that Zack was really pissed. Cloud liked Cissnei as a person, but that was only by having a couple missions with her.

They flew to Modeohiem and landed on the snow covered slope, Zack hated the snow as much as he hated Cissnei. They went to the hotel that they were to stay in, Zack went to his room and called Aerith. Cloud ended up bunking with Cissnei, that was beyond weird but he has to do what he was told. Cloud had laid in bed and could hear Zack still on the phone with Aerith.

"Man. When they talk, they talk for hours." Cloud merely stated this to himself.

"Yeah, too bad she is too stuck up to give him what he needs. That man doesn't do well sex free." Cissnei was laying on her stomach and looking at Cloud.

"Well no one does well with no sex, I don't know how you girls have mastered it." Cloud didn't mean it the way that came out but that's what happened.

"I haven't the slightest clue why Mako makes all SOLDIER's hornier than a dog." Cissnei laughed at Cloud's confused face, she didn't think that the young SOLDIER would have gotten confused so quickly.

"Hey now, that isn't frue for all of us. I am not hornier than a dog, and I don't think that I have every been." Cloud shifted on the bed. "How did this suddenly become about me?" Cissnei broke out laughing till Zack knocked on the wall.

"Hey you know that these walls are made of cardboard, I can hear everything that you are saying!" Zack sounded less than pleased.

"Sorry Zack, didn't mean to be so loud." Cloud knew that he was going to get his ass chewed tomorrow.

"Sure you are chocobo." Zack laughed knowing that Cloud would have made a funny face at the nickname that the raven haired man gave him when they became friends.

"Go to sleep puppy" Cloud's voice was filled with annoyance at the raven, he could hear Zack laugh on the other side of the wall. Cloud threw his shoe at the wall hoping that it was close to the raven's head.

"Hey! I am not paying for the hole that shoe makes. Just saying!" the raven laughed.

"Can you imagine the damage to that room if you two had bunked together? I wouldn't get any sleep." Cissnei laughed.

"Wow… just yeah…." the blonde shook his head and found a comfortable position on his bed and fought to keep his eyes open. "Good night Cissnei, night Zack!" Cloud couldn't believe how heavy his eyelids had become.

"Good night Cloud." Zack and Cissnei said in unison making Cloud laugh as he fell asleep into a deep slumber.


	2. Mission Day 1

Mission Day 1

Cloud woke up to a mess of red hair and a warm body pressed up against his own, at first me thought that everything that happened last night was a drunk dream and that Zack really had gotten him laid and that they were in Cost del Sol. He heard Cissnei mumble in her sleep as she snuggled closer to Cloud, she had joined him shortly after he had fallen asleep. It was partly because she wanted to be near him but the other half was because her bed wouldn't warm up and she didn't want to be cold all night.

She hadn't dated a SOLDIER before and she was running out of Turks that she could date, Elena would have her head if she tried to date Tseng. Zack was rather good looking but Aerith had snagged him while Cissnei was trying to get a date out of a date. _Bitch_, Cissnei often considered Aerith a slut and a tramp, she didn't know why she thought that, Aerith was as innocent as a blade of grass. It just made her mad.

"Cissnei?" Cloud woke from his slumber all the way and finally got a good look at the red head in his bed.

"Sorry cloud, my heating blanket on my bed isn't working and you looked peaceful in your sleep and I didn't want to wake you." She hadn't been lying about any of it, she was sorry that she didn't put on a different pair of pajamas then the ones she had on at that moment.

"Oh, I understand." He did, it was cold and it hadn't stopped snowing since they arrived in Modeohiem. _It always snows in Modeohiem_ Cloud thought, since every time Cloud had a mission in the area it was always SNOWING! While Cloud was ranting in his head, Cissnei had gotten up and was buttoning up her black jacket. Cloud thought that she was a fast dresser and thought it best to get dressed himself.

"Hey Cissnei, if I get done early do you want to maybe go and get something to eat?" Cloud hadn't really asked a girl out before so this was really awkward. It couldn't be any more awkward then waking up with a strange girl in his bed.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Call me when you're done okay?" she smiled and plugged in her number into his SOLDIER issued phone.

"Will do. See ya." Cissnei left the room and headed to meet up with Reno, shortly after she left Zack started banging on Clouds door.

"Cloud lets go! I want to get this over with already." Zack sounded tired with meant he laid awake all night staring at the ceiling.

"Coming Zack." Cloud opened the door to find a very tired, sex deprived Zack standing in the door way. "Damn you look like shit Zack."

"Shut up I know what I look like, I just need sexual help and my hands aren't as helpful as they use to be." Zack sighed in frustration and rubbed his temples. " Plus Aerith and I broke up last night." Cloud looked at his friend and gave him a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Zack I know that she meant a lot to you, I am 100% positive that there is a girl out there who deserves your love." Cloud smiled causing Zack to raise an eyebrow.

"What are you getting at?" the raven drug the blonde out of the room shutting the door behind them.

"You remember Tifa don't you?" Cloud asked as they walked down the halls and headed to the area that was suppose to have materia they needed to collect.

"Yeah I remember her, what about her?"

"She has had HUGE crush on you dude, but when she found out that you were taken she was heartbroke and hoped that maybe one day it would end. She wasn't going to interfere with your relationship what so ever."

"Well… I don't know." Zack rubbed the back of his neck.

"Common, call her when we take a break and just talk to her, I am sure that she is in the area." Cloud smiled

"I think that we should wait till the mission is over." Zack seemed adamant to not call Tifa.

"Fine. Call her now" Cloud handed Zack his phone which was already calling Tifa.

"Cloud!" Zack bounced the phone in his hand before he heard a soft voice on the other side.

"Hello?" Tifa sounded happy

"Hey Tifa, its Zack" he could head Tifa laughing on the other end.

"You called me on Cloud's phone? I thought he ass dialed me again" Zack gave a light chuckle. "How are you Zack? I haven't talked to you in a while"

"I am doing good" Cloud elbowed him "Ow… Actually I am not doing all that great." the raven gave Cloud a unpleased look.

"Oh…" Tifa fell silent on the other end.

"How are you Tifa?" he hated silence, it usually meant something bad….. Or just something bad.

"Um… I'm okay… been busy." Tifa's voice went to a almost whisper. Zack bit his lip and wondered what he had said to make her go silent.

"Tour guiding must be keeping you busy"

"Yeah." Zack wanted to strangle Cloud for making him have to have to go through this situation again!

"Tifa you can tell me anything, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. How's Aerith" He heard her sigh, it must have pained her to say Aerith's name.

"I don't know, we broke up last night." he hoped that would make her happier.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that" Her voice didn't change, Zack didn't know what to do from this point to try and make her happier.

"It's okay, it was a mutual breakup" He lied, she had broken up with him because he was apparently too moody for her to handle. _That happens when you don't have sex_

"Hey Zack?" Tifa's voice was still just a whisper.

"Yeah Teef?"

"I.. uh… never mind" she went silent again, Zack just sighed and thought that it was a lost cause trying to talk to her. Cloud took the phone seeing where this conversation was leading.

"Tifa this is Cloud, look I told him that you like him and that he needs someone who is worthy of his love, Aerith broke up with him last night because he isn't himself. She has been holding out on him and he is looking his mind. Please I know that we both want the fun Zack back." Cloud spoke low, knowing that Zack was going to hear anyway, but he thought that it was a little more private this way.

"Oh…Wow…Where are you guys?"

"Modeohiem… AKA Snow Hell"

"Hey I am close by, Avalanche has been keeping me busy."

"You going to stop by then?"

"Yeah, I can't believe SOLDIER is making you work on a Sunday, dumb asses."

"Yep, I don't know when we will be done so I'll text you when we get done okay?"

"Okay, see ya Cloudy" With that Tifa hung up and Cloud put his phone back in his pocket.

"Really? You have to tell her my life story?" Zack rolled his eyes at Cloud.

"Hey, you and I both have dates tonight so Your Welcome" Cloud laughed

"Wait… You have a date? When did this happen?" Zack stood confused as Cloud continued to walk.

"Yep"

"Where was I?!" Zack ran after the smiling chocobo.

"Sleeping I presume" Cloud turned to look at Zack "So lead the way to where we are suppose to go." Zack sighed and lead the long trek to the old run down mako reactor.

OOOOO

They spent hours gathering and sorting through materia, sadly where was a lot that they had to gather. Every once in a while there was a monster that would appear, Zack simply took a swing and killed them it was almost not even worth it. Cloud had admired Zack for his strength to make it through everything. They were tired, covered in blood, sweat, and pure pinned up sexual tension. The trekked back to the hotel, Cloud had forgotten to call Cissnei and text Tifa to tell them that they were done with today's work.

They got back to their hotel and collapsed on their own beds, they didn't want to move but Cloud felt like he was laying in a mud/blood puddle and he needed a shower badly. Zack had ended up dirtier then Cloud was, but the older man felt that there was no need to shower and simply stripped down to his boxers and passed out on his bed. Cloud would have done the same but he was going to do that AFTER he had a shower to loosen his muscles and to not smell like the death Zack dealt to several monsters.

When cloud got out of the shower, Cissnei had apparently come back to the room to wait for Cloud's call. Cloud stood looking at her holding his towel around his waist so it didn't fall down and embarrass him any further as a bright blush painted his cheeks.

"Cloud! I didn't think that you were back!" She blinked at the sight of Cloud in just a towel. It wasn't a new sight but it was definitely unexpected.

"Heh… Yeah I forgot to call you. Actually I don't remember coming home, just that I felt filthy and wanted to take a shower. BADLY" He laughed and smiled at her.

"I see… You phone is ringing by the way." she pointed to the cell on the nightstand that was vibrating. Cloud rushed over and answered.

"Hey Tifa. Sorry I didn't text you" He smiled even though he knew that she couldn't see him.

"Cloud what room number does Zack have?" Tifa asked.

"Room 7, its right next to mine."

"Thanks." once again Tifa hung up with out a goodbye of any type.

"Um… Okay." Cloud gave a confused look to his phone before he laid it back down on the night stand and went to get some boxers and some form of pants so he wasn't just in a towel anymore.

* * *

**Okay everyone, I want to warn you that the next chapter is going to be a Zack/Tifa Lemon scene. Cloud and Cissnei will have their scenes eventually but I am working to that! So don't PANIC! XD**

**I hope that you liked this chapter, remember to Follow/Favorite/Review!**


	3. Room 7 ZxT Lemon

**Okay, I know that this wasn't something that you were all expecting but I needed my Zack/Tifa chapter. Sorry BillyZhao I know that this was WAY out of the story line but I will make up for it in a chapter or two. :D ON WITH DA SHOW!**

* * *

Co-Worker Love

Room 7

Tifa had gone to Zack's room once she had gotten off the phone with Cloud. She went to knock on the door only to find that the door wasn't closed all the way, she pushed the door open and seen a half naked Zack, who looked to be passed out cold. _Someone could have killed him if they wanted to_ she thought as she closed the door behind her.

She picked up his blood and dirt soaked clothes that where scattered around the room. She knew that his job was dirty, but this was dirtier then she thought it would be. She put the clothes in a bag that was provided in the room so Zack could wash them later. See looked at the bed and seen that there was a dirty sock under the bed, she walked over and picked up the sock catching a sniff of the hard worked SOLDIER.

"Holy Shit Zack, you stink!" She shook her head and backed away from him. The sudden noise caused Zack to groan in his sleep. "Zack you need a shower" She said a little louder then before hoping that maybe he would be able to hear her.

"Why?" Zack's voice was muffled through the pillow his face was shoved into.

"Because, you are rather stinky. I can help you if you would like." she smiled at the SOLDIER, she looked at the toned muscles that shaped his body.

"That would be nice" he smiled, but he still didn't want to move. His muscles ached and his body felt like the building was laying on top of him, Tifa took the hint and started the shower. Zack managed to sit himself up on the edge of the bed, he blinked a few times trying to get use to the invading light that was in the room. Tifa came out of the bathroom to see if he was moving yet and smiled seeing him sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Common stinky, the water is warm" Zack looked up at her, he shook his head trying to make sure that what he was seeing was real.

"Coming." he got up and walked over to her, he looked at her body in the soft light and wondered why she was wearing so little and what did she have planned exactly.

"Look Zack" She blinked as he leaned in the door jam still adjusting his eyes to the ever so bright light. She tried to not drool at the sight that was in front of her, she had seen his backside but his front was so much better. "Zack I have liked you for a long time, and I-" Zack placed a finger on her lips stopping her from continuing.

"I know, Cloud kind of filled me in on every thing" He brought his face close to hers causing her to shiver as his breath licked at her skin. His calloused hands ran over her skin and slowly began to remove her bra, she gasped as his lips left burning kisses down her neck.

"Oh Gaia!" She reached up and grabbed his head crashing her lips on to his only to meet the same sexual force being pushed back. Her hands grab the waist band of his boxers and push them forcefully off his body as his hands do the same to her underwear. He pulled her into the shower his back hitting the hot water, she found herself pushed against the shower wall with Zack kissed her neck. She laced her fingers in his hair and lightly tugging on it, his hands ventured over and under her ass pulling her off the ground. Tifa responded to this action and wrapped her legs around his waist, she could feel his rock hard cock pushing up against her ass. She knew that all SOLDIER's were well endowed, the mako made them stronger and larger. Rumors about how long a SOLDIER could last ran through her mind and wondered if any of those rumors were started by a girl who slept with Zack. Zack bit at the sensitive spot on her neck causing her to moan and pull harder on his hair, Tifa hadn't been touched like this before but she knew that this was amazing.

Zack knew that he had lost all control over himself as he pushed her further up the shower wall, they both let out a sharp hiss of pleasure as the head of his cock slipped into her wet opening. He tightness was almost too much and he let her slide down his shaft till he filled her completely, she was glad that he was being patient for her to get use to the foreign object.

She couldn't believe how much bigger he felt once he was inside of her, the pain and pleasure mixed and she wasn't sure which was more believable. Tifa knew that Zack had been put out to pasture with his ex, but he needed this more then she could have ever imagined. She gave him a confirmation kiss telling him to proceed which he did with no hesitation, he thrust into her slowly again and again, moans filled the empty room. Tifa would always cherish this moment for the rest of her life, this was by far the first and best sex of her life. One thing that struck her mind was that they were having sex before they even went on a date, but Tifa wasn't good at blowjobs and giving one to Zack wouldn't have fixed her own sexual cravings.

He rode out every climax that she had and continued his thrusts to reach his own end point, Tifa had noticed that the water had gotten hotter and was probably going to go cold soon. Zack finally reached his climax as he thrust hard into her, she gasped and moaned as he rested his head on her shoulder and groaned waiting for his vision to clear once again. He helped her back to her legs figuring they had lost some feeling during the event, she held onto his arms till she was sure that she could stand once again. She grabbed the soap and started washing him, she was almost in awe at the curvature of every muscle she rubbed her hand across.

"Do you have to wash me?" Zack smiled at her seeing the look on her face.

"No, I don't have to do anything but I would like to spent this time with you." she giggled and gave him a kiss, her wet breasts pressed against his soapy chest. He released a moan into her mouth at his cock soon became erect once again.

"Someone looks like they want to go again, hmm?" Zack laughed at the irony of everything, yes he wanted to fuck her again but in a bed not in a shower.

"Maybe we should go back to the bed and go again." Zack began to bite at her neck, causing her to moan at his touch, at the sound of her moan his cock began to twitch in excitement. He wanted her so badly that waiting to wash the soap off was almost too much to ask out of him. Tifa reached and turned the water off, she smiled at the alert raven who was in front of her waiting to take her once again. Zack picked Tifa up and carried her out of the bathroom, he also hoped that Cloud had gone out with his date already cause things were about to get a lot louder then they were.


	4. Mission Day 1 - Day 2

**Hey everyone I know that I haven't updated this story in a while and I thought that I would go ahead and get to work on this. :D What a concept!**

**Anyway this chapter took me a long time to post and I apologize for that. I haven't really been in the mood to write and when I do it is for another story that I have problems finishing. I know I shouldn't make myself committed to a story when I can't at least half finish it. I think that the problem is, is that I try to make the chapters long and I get bored with the story fast and I fear that all of my school work has been partially to blame for all of this. Thanks and happy reading!**

**Mission Day 1 - Day 2**

**Cloud and Cissnei were all most done getting ready for their date that night when they heard a lot of commotion from Zack's bedroom. **

"**Who is Zack's lady friend? Or at least I hope that is a girl, scary if there is something about Zack that I don't know." Cissnei was in a midnight blue dress that swayed just above her knee, it had a silver floral design around the skirt section.**

"**Zack isn't GAY if that is what you are trying to get at." Cloud didn't mean to sound snippy but he did.**

"**I didn't mean it like that, okay I did but I don't know much about him. No matter how much he tries to swear that all Turks are just SOLDIER "babysitters," I think he needs to lighten up" She laughed **

"**Well in his defense, it seems like every time a SOLDIER has a mission there are 2-3 Turks who are accompanying them. I see where Zack is coming from" Cloud finished tying his tie and walked over to where she was standing. **

"**Yeah I guess, but we aren't always following you guys. We have out own missions too, they aren't as interesting as some of the things that you do, but we don't argue with Tseng." She opened the door to their room. "Ready?"**

"**Yeah, let me see if Zack is planning on coming with or if he will catch up later." Cloud walked past Cissnei and knocked on the next door down. "Hey Zack, you coming now or are we meeting you later?" He waited for the noises that were pouring out of the room to stop and for an answer to be emitted. A few doors down, Sephiroth poked his head out of his own room, he didn't look pleased with the disrupting noises.**

"**Hey Strife! Kill Fair while you are just standing there or I will!" and with that the silver haired General disappeared back into his room closing the door rather hard.**

"**ZACK! Give yourself a break for a while! Or Sephiroth will come in, and I think you woke him up to be honest." Cloud hated being the messenger for people. **

"**Fuck! FINE! Be out in 10, maybe…." Cloud rolled his eyes at his raven friend, he turned and joined Cissnei who was waiting patiently for him to finish interrupting the raven haired SOLDIER. **

"**Lets go, I don't even know if I solved anything or got an answer." Cloud sighed as they started walking to a little restaurant that happened to be close to the hotel. **

"**oh well don't let it bother you." she gives him a gentle smile while they walk in to the restaurant and pick one of the tables that is available. **


End file.
